1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lighting systems and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for illuminating water from beneath a surface of a body of water.
2. Background of the Invention
Various types of apparatuses have been proposed by the prior art for illuminating water from beneath a surface of a body of water. Providing a source of light beneath the surface of a body of water has been utilized for facilitating navigation of vessels, attracting marine life and ornamental reasons. These lighting systems are exposed to harsh environmental conditions including, corrosion, motion from current, marine life or human interaction, and water penetration. As such, under water lighting systems must be resistant to corrosion, able to withstand natural and unnatural forces as well as water penetration. The following U.S. Patents are examples of attempts of the prior art to solve these problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,001 to Ryan discloses a fishing apparatus including a shore anchoring means including a holder and a source of current, a lamp, a conductor connecting the lamp and the source of current, a tube disposed about the conductor for protecting the conductor from contact with water, the conductor and the tube being of sufficient rigidity to resist flexure under flow of current to hold the lamp in its position of adjustment in a stream from the shore line, a transparent protective casing carried by the conductor in proximity to the lamp and encompassing the lamp, a disk float having an opening therein, the float being slidably and frictionally mounted on the tube through the medium of the opening and held in adjusted position at a bend of flexure thereon, and the float holding the lamp at a desired depth in a stream and being prevented form having sliding movement on the tube by the bend of flexure when the casing is accidentally moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,745,901 to McKay discloses an under-water lighting unit comprising a bulb having a filament therein, a conductor for supplying electrical energy to the filament, connection between the conductor and the filament, an elastic sleeve surrounding the connection, a rigid casing surrounding the sleeve, the casing having apertures to permit water pressure against the elastic sleeve to hold the same in water-tight relation with the connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,861 to Evans discloses a post mounted vertically upon the stem of a boat by a U-shaped mounting member having a shorter leg connected to the post and longer leg positioned against the inner surface of the stern. A flexible cable extends from the lower end of the post and has a water-tight sealed light on its end to trail freely in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,350 to Guthrie discloses A subsurface light comprising an illumination source and an elongate handle attached to and extending from the illumination source. The length of the handle is adjustable. The light further includes a buoyant body having generally planar inboard and outboard services connected to the handle inboard of the illumination source. At least one plate secured to the buoyant body is mounted to the handle by an integral flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,346 to Bodde discloses A submersible fishing light in which the electrical components are sealed within a water impervious plastic shell. Insulated electrical wires extend into the shell and connect with a socket which receives the base of an incandescent bulb. The base of the bulb is threaded through a lead weight which serves as ballast. The neck of the bulb is sealed to the shell by a compressible sponge ring. A metal wire has hook ends embedded in the lead weight and forms an eye through which the electrical wiring extends. In an alternative embodiment, a protective cage surrounds the bulb and is anchored in place by rods having hook ends embedded in the lead weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,304 to Payne, et al. discloses An underwater lighting apparatus includes a lamp having a filament, an envelope surrounding the filament, and a pair of contacts extending through the envelope, and a wiring arrangement for electrically connecting the contacts to a source of electrical power. The wiring arrangement includes a socket assembly on which the lamp is removably retained through a friction fit connection between the contacts of the lamp and a pair of terminals of the socket assembly and includes a transparent casing having an open axial end and a closure member retained in the open axial end. The closure member may be removed from the open axial end of the casing to permit replacement of the lamp in the socket assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,777,269 to Handley discloses A cable (10) has a plurality of conductors (12) with individual conductive shields (14) and one common shield (16) for all conductors, the outer end portions of which shields are terminated by being clampingly retained between tapered surfaces (48,52; 50,54) of the first, second and third termination rings (42,44,46).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,807 to Reed discloses Flexible convoluted conduit covered with braid made by cold forming the braid to an end of the conduit. Cold forming can involve magneforming. Resulting conduit is not brazed, welded, or annealed, thereby facilitating construction of convoluted conduits with higher working pressures and/or less braid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,429 to Grandolfo discloses A high intensity light is mounted and sealed in a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) receptacle and extension system. The receptacle is adapted to be anchored on the bottom of a channel or an underwater area adjacent to a structure which provides alternating current (AC) power from a shoreside mains. The high intensity lamp may be sealed within a transparent enclosure, but is preferably left exposed to minimize sealife growth on the lamp. The PVC receptacle is preferably weighted, such as for example with concrete, to help anchor the receptacle to the bottom. The receptacle further includes rebar extending from the receptacle to penetrate the hard pack below the silt on the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,081 to Lunt discloses an underwater light includes a high intensity lamp placed in an enclosure that allows for easy lamp replacement in case of breakage or natural failure. Electrical wires are soldered to a metal fitting on the lamp. The metal fitting is received in a plastic nipple and the space between the fitting and nipple is filled with a sealant, leaving the ends of the wires exposed. The wires are connected by water proof twist-on wire connectors and the end of the lamp is enclosed by a rubber boot and an end cap. When the lamp burns out, it is easily replaced by fishing the light out of the water, removing the rubber boot to expose the twist-on wire connectors. The twist-on wire connectors are removed and the old lamp discarded. A new lamp is installed in reverse order.
U.S. Patent Application 20020178641 to Kent discloses A device for attracting fish comprises an underwater electrically powered light with photoelectric means for activating the light at dusk and deactivating the light at dawn, and weighted to negative buoyancy, the light being connected to an external ballast box in which the lamp ballast, photoelectric switch, and ground fault circuit interrupter are contained and connected to ordinary household current.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of providing a reliable under water lighting systems, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for illuminating water from beneath a surface of a body of water.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved under water lighting system that is resistant to water penetration.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved under water lighting system wherein the electric conductor and light bulb are resistant to corrosion and separation.
Another object of this invention is to provide an under water lighting system that will withstand motion from current, marine life or human interaction.
Another object of this invention is to provide an under water lighting system wherein the depth of the light bulb from the surface of the water may be altered.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.